User talk:Jet Black
Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, Jet Black! My name is -- Scarecroe (Talk) 08:10, June 22, 2011, one of the here. It's great to see you jumping right in with edits and contributions to the The Last of the Fourth of Julys article! Be sure to take a moment to personalize your User Page (that's the tab in the upper right corner of this page). As you continue editing The Bionic Wiki, it will be helpful to check the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. You can let me know if there's anything you need by leaving a message on my talk page. Of course, you can always email me by clicking on the E-mail this user link in the top box of the left column, but using the Talk and Current Events pages helps to foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. There's also a neat mini-helper over on the left column. I look forward to more of your contributions. This is going to be fun! — -- Scarecroe (Talk) 08:10, June 22, 2011 Metropole Hi Jet Black! I just wanted to leave a preemtive message here regarding your addition to the credibility heading for "metropol." Presuming the subtitles for "Dr. Wells Is Missing" accurately reflects the script, the word Oscar uses is spelled, "metropole." Aside from the definition found here, I think our shows took a degree of liberty with regard to names of organizations, clandestine or otherwise. If it sounded good and was mysterious, or evocative enough, it was easy fodder. Interpol is such well-known organization, I feel it's unreasonable to think they screwed up the name. Rather, I think it served as good fiction for the scene. At any rate, I removed your note. But if you feel very strongly that it truly is an error in-show, I'll at least concede to listing it under Nitpicks. — Paul (talk) 08:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I see your point, but it still reads like a basic research error to me, something which was distressingly comon during this era of the show. Let's not forget that the writer of this episode has such a hilariously bad grasp of things European that he has Steve ask a waitress to translate a phrase into the "Austrian Language." Good grief! It seems to me that the first season in particular was written in haste and with little regard for fact or realism since it was aimed at a younger audience.Things certainly improved as the series went on, but some of the first season episodes are just tough to watch now. For me Lee Majors' commitment and charisma carrys this era's shows, despite being given precious little to work with. :In short, I disagree with your edit, but not very strongly. Mine is a minority opinion and I'm okay with that. Keep up the good work with the site.Jet Black 16:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Jet Black ::I can appreciate your perspective. In fact, I find your view of the first season very interesting. The majority of fans favor the first three seasons as being the absolute best. It's a standing from which I'm not too far removed. But yours is the first I've read to actually feel that the first season was lacking in realism and aimed at younger audiences! This is a dent into what I believe, for sure. But we can discuss that at our leisure another time. I would enjoy it. Or you can engage a discussion over at the Bionicfans discussion forum. Good lot over there; it would be an interesting topic. ::As for the Metropole issue, I just feel that there isn't enough reason to call it a gaffe. Enough to raise an eyebrow, even think, doesn't he mean, Interpol? - sure! But to call it a mistake rather than, say, creative writing, seems arbitrary at best. Still, I think it's enough to include it in the Nitpicks section. ::You also bring up another point regarding the Austrian language - another gaffe that I removed in the rewrite. I should explain that as well: technically, Steve asks the waitress, "How would you say... in Austrian?" And she answers him appropriately in German. You're not the first person to perceive Steve's question as an error. It may not be formal, but it's not strictly erroneous; to say something "in Austrian" is to say it in German. Just as to say something "in American" is to say it in English. Could the dialogue have been better written so that Steve says, "How do you say this in German?" Sure! So, perhaps I'll re-list it in the Nitpicks as well. ::Thanks again for contributing, Jet Black - by the way, what's your name? I look forward to reading more from you! — Paul (talk) 23:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC)